


【盾冬】他是海

by FrostedRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 他曾经驯服一片大海。奇奇怪怪的非人类AU剧情短篇





	【盾冬】他是海

　　与大海做爱是什么感觉？  
　　谢邀。很咸湿，各种意义上的。  
　　  
　　直到被金发男人按在沙滩上舔吻的时候，巴基还是不明白事情是怎么走到这步的。他红着眼去扯史蒂夫的头发，短短的金发有些刺手，男人被他扯得抬头，蓝绿色的虹膜里隐隐映着欲望的红，低喘声打在他的耳畔，像是厚重云层里响起一声又一声的惊雷。  
　　巴基的喉咙滚了滚，颓然地闭眼松手，任凭史蒂夫的吻顺着喉结一路往下，带着克制落在胸前。他的唇舌有着不符合本人气质的火热，偏偏划过每一寸皮肤的时候都带着奇怪的触感。他分不清那是“冷”还是“湿”，又或者两种感觉原本就会叠加在一起，让巴基的皮肤触觉感受器宣告失灵。  
　　他迷迷糊糊地想起教授在开学典礼上的致辞：“我们要在知识的领域里攻略神秘的海洋。”  
　　但他现在要和一片具象化的大海做爱了，教授可没指导过他这时候该做什么。  
　　  
　　这场奇怪的冒险要从一周前说起。  
　　迈阿密大学每年的夏天都会组织一支远洋冒险队，由阔绰的校董事出资，资深的教授挑选出优秀的学生们，坐上豪华的科研游轮，去往不同的海域进行实地科考。大部分被选择的海域都是未被人类所了解深入的处女地，这让每年的活动都蒙上了一层神秘的面纱，足以让精力旺盛的学生为了争夺一个名额而互相算计。  
　　巴基一向是个优秀的人，有张讨喜的脸蛋、全A＋的优秀成绩、左右逢源的好人缘，尽管是个Omega却蝉联了两年海洋生物专业的院草席位。导师直接把今年队长的位置安排了他，连走流程的申请书都直接免写了。  
　　一向和他不对付的同系同学朗姆洛周转了好久才上了这艘“冬日号”，在出海的第一天晚上就在甲板上和他发生了争执。比他健壮不少的男人盛怒之下推了巴基一把，水迹未干的甲板滑的像生章鱼的皮肤，巴基向后栽进了海里，几个浪头迅速打过来吞没了他。  
　　巴基会游泳，但他显然不擅长对付风浪里神秘而危险的大海。冰冷又苦涩的海水从四面八方灌进了他的身体，喉咙反射性地开始咳嗽，于是那些水顺着喉管呛进了肺部，剧烈的撕裂感和灼烧感折磨着脆弱的神经，灌了水的耳膜吵闹着让脑子发疼。  
　　很快，吸进的氧气变得稀薄，身体开始变得无力。死神的到来是悄无声息的，在一阵又一阵的头晕目眩后，巴基反而陷入到了安详平静之中。黑暗笼罩了他的眼睛，耳朵再也没捕捉到任何声音。他恍惚里看见了一束金色的光，光芒从四面八方包裹住了他，让他像个回归母体的婴儿一样舒适又温暖。  
　　——那些揭秘濒死体验的节目里说的居然是真的。巴基在意识的尽头这样想着，缓缓陷入了沉睡。  
　　  
　　唤醒了巴基的同样是光芒。  
　　起初像是夜幕上悬挂的零散星光，后来越来越强烈炽热，让他的眼球上蔓延起一阵尖锐的痛感。巴基调动了全身的力气提起眼皮，巴基下意识把手伸到眼前，用阴影遮挡住高悬在蓝天中央的艳阳。  
　　“妈的，我居然没死。”  
　　意识彻底回笼后，巴基忍不住爆了句脏话，随即他感到喉咙干渴得厉害，四肢虽然发沉，但已经能照常活动了。重要的是，他确定肺里的那些残水已经被排出了，只留下了一点火辣的痛感，不会带来其他痛苦的并发症。  
　　这说明有别人救了他，而且相当专业尽责，值得他深深鞠一躬。  
　　“咳咳咳，可这儿不是一片没开发过的海域么。”巴基晕乎地自言自语着，“调查显示这里的水质也不适宜鱼类的繁殖，不会有渔夫到访的。我也没有回到船上，说明不是救援队找到了我……”  
　　——那岂不代表自己即将开启一场荒野求生？别说食物和淡水了，光是马上要造访的发情期就足以让他因无法缓解的高热而死在这儿。  
　　巴基猛地坐了起来，过于激烈的动作令他扶着一大块礁石疯狂地咳嗽了几分钟。双眼还残留着海水浸过的痛感，他顾不上眼睛，忙又去摸夹层口袋——果然，微型的抑制剂早就不知所踪了。  
　　眼前是一片开阔的沙滩，除了金黄的沙子之外只有几块可怜的礁石，连个白帆的影子都看不见。兜里的手机报废得彻彻底底，这让他连分辨时间都做不到。  
　　正午的阳光洒在不远的海面上，像在湛蓝的颜料上覆了一层金粉，从前心心念念的美景如今更像是恶魔的微笑，巴基不自觉地牙齿发颤，揪着皱皱巴巴的衬衫急促地呼吸着。  
　　——这里没有别人，救过他的好心人完全不知所踪，这让他焦虑又恐慌。  
　　海浪在午夜时分喧嚣了起来，神秘力量驱使着海水凭空拔高，一个几人高的浪头向他扑过来，将满地的细沙搅成了泥泞。虽然来势汹汹，却又在海岸线的边缘凝固住了，像幅实体化的《神奈川冲浪里》。  
　　巴基忍不住往后退了退，他隐隐感觉这浪头是冲着他来的。扬起的海浪在空中悬停了足足几分钟的时间，像是有双看不见的眼睛正透过水墙认真观察他。  
　　——这诡异的感觉让巴基后背发凉，他退无可退，小腿磕在礁石的棱角上，巴基反手去撑了一把，尖锐的石块把他的手搓破了长长的一条道子，血液慢慢渗了出来。  
　　他顾不上去看掌心的伤，只是提着气和诡异的海浪对质着。学习了这么多年的海洋知识，巴基从没见过这么奇怪的现象。他现在想为宗教神学课上的轻慢而道歉了。  
　　海浪在这个瞬间落了下来，猛地砸回了海平面上。巴基刚松了半口气，半米宽的海浪从海域里倒吸上来，落到海滩的瞬间变成了一个人形。  
　　金发、蓝里带绿的虹膜、比他这个健身房常客还要健壮不少的身材、和人类无异的五官以及和海洋颜色一致的、深蓝与浅蓝交杂的皮肤。  
　　他披了件下摆很不规则的白衣服，像是浪头被石块碾碎时的散落的白，原始又质朴。  
　　——《阿凡达》电影距离现在已经十年了吧。巴基艰难地咽了咽口水，撑着礁石的手开始发抖。  
　　奇怪的男人向他走来，眼睛眨都不眨。敏感的Omega下意识抽动着鼻子，除了带着咸味的潮湿空气之外，他没有闻到任何信息素的气味。  
　　这说明眼前的“人”是个Beta。或者更诡异的，是个超越了性别的存在。  
　　“呃，嗨？”巴基努力让自己显得镇定点，但显然不太成功，“你……你听得懂我说话吗？”  
　　男人没有回答，只是一步步地走到了他面前。十足的压迫感让巴基下意识呼吸急促，他伸手过来的瞬间，巴基忍不住闭上了眼——  
　　预料之中的疼痛并没有袭来，他感觉到自己的手被人轻柔地握住抬起，柔软又温热的触感袭击了那道伤痕，在疼痛上添加了一层轻飘飘的痒。巴基慢慢睁开眼睛，金发男人正捧着他的手，用粉红色的舌尖替他清理着伤口。  
　　男人皮肤上的蓝色正飞速地褪去，近似人类的肤色覆盖上来，脸颊的皮肤微微泛红，其余和常人无异。  
　　——这人是因为他的血而变成人类的？巴基的脑子里冒出这样诡异的想法，带着些难以言喻的隐秘快感。  
　　血液很快止住了，男人放下了他的手，英俊得像个旧画报美男。  
　　“史蒂夫。”男人开口，音调有些奇怪，“我的名字。”  
　　“所以你能听懂我说话？谢天谢地，我叫巴基，你会说我们的语言真是太好了。”  
　　“一点点，简单的。”  
　　巴基松了口气，下意识舔了几遍唇，把额前的碎发捋到了耳后：“好吧，简单的语言就够了。或许我还能教给你一些。你可以告诉我这是哪吗？”  
　　史蒂夫金棕色的眉毛皱了皱，像是在思考怎么说：“无……无主之海。”  
　　“无主之海，是片没有被人类探索过的海域对吗？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“那你是什么？某种海妖？还是某种神明？”  
　　“不是。”史蒂夫摇摇头，这次他沉默的时间更长了些，指了指身后波涛不断的大海，“是大海，也是……诅咒。”  
　　巴基疑惑地歪了歪头，史蒂夫试图再次解释一遍，但显然不太成功。他的解释总是围绕着灾难，让巴基一头雾水地摆了摆手：“好吧，总之我知道了你是种非自然的存在。那么最关键的一个问题，我还能回去吗？”  
　　史蒂夫的表情黯淡了下来，斩钉截铁地摇了摇头。  
　　“操。”巴基烦躁地抓了抓头发，脱力似的坐到了礁石上。他的脑子有点懵，甚至觉得还不如葬身于茫茫大海来的痛快。  
　　一只手搭上了他的肩膀。史蒂夫皱着眉毛冲他微笑，英俊得像旧画报上的标准美男。  
　　“可能还有办法。有我。”  
　　——可英俊不能当饭吃啊。巴基叹息了一声，勉强地冲他绽放出一个微笑。  
　　史蒂夫歪着头看了他一会儿：“饿不饿？我……养你。”  
　　巴基丢过一个疑惑的眼神，史蒂夫腼腆地笑了笑，转身面对着大海抬起双臂。海浪平地拔高了三尺，各种奇异的鱼类叫声交杂着向他冲了过来，海浪的剧烈翻滚带动着海滩也跟着晃动。巴基紧紧靠着礁石，瞪大了眼睛盯着面前翻滚的浪，水墙的后面隐隐有一个巨大的黑影。  
　　巴基的心提了起来，他隐约感觉到迎接他的将是一个惊喜——  
　　巨骨舌鱼。一条濒临灭绝的、长达三米的巨骨舌被凭空“吸”到了史蒂夫怀里。他抱着巨大的鱼回头看巴基，脸上的笑容淳朴地像个满载而归的渔夫。  
　　可他想讨好的人却倒吸了一口冷气，踉跄着跑到他面前：“不！我们不能吃这个！它们都快灭绝了！”  
　　“可是，它肥。”史蒂夫眨了眨眼，巴基竟然从两个单词里听出了一股委屈。  
　　“不行，史蒂夫。”巴基以一位海洋学者的倔强试图说服对方，“我们换一种行不行？”  
　　史蒂夫仍然抱着鱼不撒手，巴基挫败地舔了舔嘴唇，换了种说法方式：“我……我觉得烤的银鳕鱼比较好吃，你能弄来的对吗？”  
　　“扑通。”三米长的巨骨舌鱼被无情地扔回了大海，史蒂夫眼睛亮亮地点着头。  
　　三分钟以后，巴基满头黑线地阻拦住了史蒂夫进一步迫害银鳕鱼的行动——他的脚边已经堆了十几条，足够他们吃上好几天。  
　　  
　　让巴基意外的是，史蒂夫的厨艺还真不错。当然，虽然他只考证了烤鱼这一项，但一向挑嘴的人在吃了大半条后还意犹未尽，这足以证明史蒂夫的优秀了。  
　　吃饱了的巴基很没有形象地往沙滩上一躺，摸着自己满足的胃部，盯着星空发起呆。这儿的天空和巴基曾见过的每一块都不同，繁茂的星子参差地布满整个苍穹，带着一种原生态自然的美。  
　　这场海难像是把他拖进了旧时光的漩涡，现代都市的印记在这里几近于无。没有手机、电脑、繁杂的社交。只有平静又富有规律的海浪，柔软干净的细沙，没被污染过的天空与一个话少却有趣的……朋友。  
　　史蒂夫灭掉了他燃起的篝火，坐在巴基的旁边，有模有样地也躺下来，学着巴基的样子发呆。  
　　“你会离开我吗？”巴基梦游似的问了出来，“这里太安静了，假如你不在这里的话，我一定会寂寞得发疯。”  
　　“不会。我无法离开。我……在等人。”  
　　“等人？等什么人？”巴基侧过来看着史蒂夫，像是终于找到了兴趣似的。  
　　他看见史蒂夫金色的睫毛颤动了几下，像只被囚于玻璃灯罩的蝴蝶。  
　　“等爱。解除诅咒，我才能自由。”  
　　“噢，这听上去像是安徒生童话里的故事。”巴基嗤笑了一声，绿眼睛里带着促狭，“你是个被邪恶女巫诅咒了的王子，她把你变成了海妖，困在这片无人踏足的海域，直到你的真爱出现，用真爱之吻才能解除你的诅咒？”  
　　他原本是开玩笑的，可当他看见史蒂夫认真点头时，巴基的舌头僵住了。  
　　“噢那可真是……太糟糕了啊史蒂夫。”巴基叹了口气，“现在的世界有六大性别，不同性别之间存在着或多或少的性吸引力，那基本由信息素决定。可你……你要么是没有，要么就是竞争力最弱的Beta。更何况……这鬼地方，一百年也不会来一个像我这样的倒霉蛋吧？”  
　　史蒂夫的眉毛耷拉了下来，唇角下压着，眼神可怜巴巴地望着巴基。  
　　——噢你是个强大的非人类，别像只没吃到骨头的金毛好吗？  
　　“好吧，别太担心。”巴基伸手拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，干巴巴地安慰着，“没准明天你就能遇见了，这世界总是变化无常的。”  
　　史蒂夫不可置否地看着他，蓝里带绿的眼睛专注又深邃。  
　　被那双眼盯久了，巴基有些不好意思。他把脸偏到一边，挥了挥手。  
　　“哥们，我今天太累了，我先睡上一觉。”  
　　他没有等来史蒂夫的回应就沉沉地进入了梦乡。满是灾难的梦乡。  
　　  
　　咸涩的海水从四面八方缠上来，压迫着他的每条神经，逼得他心脏跳动飞快。但那水不是冰冷的，反而热烫得像某种酷刑。  
　　巴基挥动着手，无意识地扯自己的短袖，或许还喊了些什么。  
　　有一丝冰冷试探着缠上了他的手腕，巴基嘟囔着把自己的身体整个凑了上去。  
　　“巴基？巴基。”有人在耳边叫着他的名字，他迷糊地蹭着怀中的冰冷，脸颊上却传来了一阵刺痛。  
　　巴基艰难地睁开了眼，看见史蒂夫的手掐在自己脸上，一双蓝眼睛里全是担忧。  
　　“太好了，还好你叫醒了我，只是个噩梦。”巴基揉了揉眼睛坐起来，清晰地感觉到有什么液体从大腿根顺着皮肤流了下来。  
　　操。巴基浑身僵直着，他的发情期因为不稳定的情绪而提前了。  
　　“史蒂夫，我……你懂什么叫发情吗？”巴基哆嗦着，握紧了史蒂夫递过来的手，“我很快就要失去意识了，但是……”  
　　“我知道。”史蒂夫倾身过来抱住了他，独属于海洋的清爽味道密不透风地把他包裹起来，温热的舌尖准确地舔上了他发肿的腺体。  
　　“意思是、你需要我。”  
　　——操，大海是分性别的。他怀里这片是个Alpha。  
　　  
　　现在的巴基恐怕比大海还湿。史蒂夫温柔地替他脱掉了所有衣服，雨滴一样密集的吻落在他的脸上和侧颈，他的手抚摸着自己锁骨处的凹陷，慢慢地往下滑动着，而巴基像条脱水的鱼不断地向上挺动去迎合着史蒂夫的手指，羞耻得让他忍不住闭上了眼。  
　　可闭眼带来的只有更加清晰的感官。Alpha吻上了他的唇，有些生涩地勾动着舌头，一只手流连在胸膛上，掐捏着早已挺立起来的乳头，酥麻感从后腰蔓延开，让巴基牙齿打颤；另一只手则不断往下，用不容忽视的力度爱抚着他被欲液打湿的大腿内侧。  
　　他无声地把史蒂夫抱的更紧，像暴风雨里扒住一截浮木的落水之人。男人坚实的肌肉让他莫名找到了几分安心，结合热逐渐麻痹了意识，巴基下意识冲他张开了双腿，左腿曲起来地缠上了史蒂夫的腰，在对方奇怪的袍子上蹭着，像只饥渴的母猫。  
　　史蒂夫的嘴接替了手的动作，用牙齿蹂躏着粉色的乳头，巴基的下身硬得像烙铁，同时也清楚地感觉到对方的顶在他大腿的坚硬，这个认知让他的屁股流出了更多的液体，打湿了一小块柔软的沙土。  
　　巴基开始哭，断断续续地小声哭起来。他不满足，这些动作对于一个发情期提前的Omega来说无异于隔靴搔痒，除了给勃发的情欲火上浇油之外没有任何其他作用。  
　　史蒂夫从喉咙里发出一阵安抚似的呼噜声，抬起头又去吻他的嘴，两根手指试探着在穴口周围的肌肉处按压着，他的Omega动了动腰，往手指的方向凑着，无声地示意着自己已经准备好了。于是史蒂夫并着双指插进了那个流着水的后穴向上勾动，巴基尖叫了一声，抱着他胳膊的手开始发抖，声音黏稠又甜蜜。  
　　金发的Alpha低低地咆哮了一声，对方高热又湿润的肠肉绞紧了他的手指，体液汹涌地往下淌，几乎打湿了他的半个手掌。  
　　巴基失神地望着天空，心跳声鼓噪地响着，逼得耳膜突突地跳动——他高潮了，初次见面的、非人类的、连人类语言都掌握不好的Alpha用两根手指就把他插到了高潮。他难堪地呜咽了一声，把脸埋进史蒂夫的颈窝。  
　　他在性方面的经历少的可怜。他虽然是个Omega，但身材健壮，性格又外向，某些时刻性格又尖锐不服输。虽然被不少Alpha追求过，但没有一个成功把他拉上过床。他分化得晚，前几年的发情期都是靠着抑制剂和政府为单身Omega发放的道具度过的，这间接导致他在面对Alpha的发情期里直接失控。  
　　“给我，给我史蒂夫……”巴基呻吟着，声音变了调，“我需要你，我要你的结……”  
　　他的眉心被人烙下一个吻，虔诚地像次朝圣。粗粝的袍子划过巴基裸露的皮肤，史蒂夫把它扔了出去。肌肤相贴的触感让巴基舒服地叹息了一声——史蒂夫的体温比正常人类低一点，缓解了他浑身蒸腾着的热。对方的一只手攀上来揉捏着他的后颈，另一只手按上了他的胯骨，大得夸张的阴茎顶在翕张的穴口，让巴基浑身战栗起来。  
　　他想要那个，他想要这个金发的Alpha把他狠狠操开，在没人踏足过的地方膨大成结，填满内心的渴求与后穴的空虚，即使这个Alpha是个超自然的存在，但巴基没办法否认自己在初见面时的心动。  
　　史蒂夫在他耳边重重喘息着，放大的瞳孔几乎让眼睛变成全黑。  
　　“史蒂夫，求你了史蒂夫……”  
　　棕发Omega的低声呻吟成了扯断理智的最后一丝外力，强壮的金发男人拉开了巴基的腿，挺腰在柔软的后穴里一插到底。巴基的嘴里发出一半尖叫，另一半梗在喉头里发不出去，他徒劳地瞪大了眼睛，双手攥了一把沙土，颤抖得像根风里的羽毛。  
　　“太大了……好烫……为什么这么烫……”他失神地嘟囔着，肠肉反射性地绞紧了送进穴里的阴茎。他把史蒂夫完全吞了进去，甬道仿佛天生在等待这根阴茎操进来，紧紧地吸住了史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫低吼了一声，汗水从额头渗出来，无声地让信息素更张扬了一些，让紧绷的Omega放松下来。大海的气味与海浪的声音慢慢安抚着他的神经，巴基深呼吸了几次放松了肌肉，史蒂夫吻上他的腺体，用舌尖抵住磨蹭着，下身开始缓慢地抽插起来.  
　　巴基放肆地呻吟出声，这见鬼的地方反正也没有其他人，连“世俗”放在这儿都是个无用的浪花，他没什么好顾忌的。情人的声音是最上等的催化剂，史蒂夫呼吸滚烫，舔吻腺体的动作依旧温柔，但下身的撞击却逐渐暴虐起来。他尽情地使用着巴基，把他当做一个承载着欲望的洞，柔软的肠肉湿漉漉地迎合着他的入侵，巴基的大腿内侧绷得紧，小腿在空中无意识地晃悠着，除了原始的呻吟声和急促呼吸之外他只会喊“史蒂夫”，一声又一声，仿佛这个名字是他的救命稻草。  
　　史蒂夫回应着他的每一句呼声，巴基每喊一次，他就用牙齿轻咬一次他的腺体，下身附带毫不留情地一记深顶。没用多久他就找到了巴基的敏感点，调整着角度冲着那儿疯狂进攻着，指尖用力蹂躏起红肿的乳头，几处的快感成倍叠加起来，巴基扭动着身体，汗水粘起金黄的沙粒，他伸手想去摸自己阴茎，金发Alpha却制止了他的动作，用手肘压住了他的手臂，挺动着粗大的阴茎把他钉在原地。  
　　巴基两眼发红，瞪着眼与史蒂夫对视。可对方的眼里却饱含着深情，轻吻他眉心的样子像个哄宝宝的新手母亲。  
　　天穹上的星子好像在这一刻动了，巴基被快感逼得头昏脑涨，无助地抓紧了史蒂夫结实的上臂。对方的身体牢牢地把他笼罩起来，像座无法逃脱的牢笼。他把阴茎整个抽出来，只剩圆润的头部留在后穴里，下一秒又狠狠地冲着深处操进去，让巴基崩溃地哭喊吼叫着，泪水把绿色的虹膜淬得发亮，嘴唇红得像是夏娃吃下的苹果。  
　　一阵恐慌袭击了Omega的心脏。他本能地知道正在和他结合的Alpha要做什么——他正试图撞开他身体最隐秘的内核，孕育生命的迦南美地，停留在腺体上的牙齿也蠢蠢欲动，仿佛下一秒就要在那儿烙下印记宣誓主权。  
　　“我可以吗？巴基？”  
　　棕发Omega隐约听见有人恳切地问，高热让他的脑子转不太动，汗水从正上方滴到他的皮肤上，引起一阵阵战栗；后穴承受快感的能力逼近了极限，他的禁忌在下一秒被突破，火热的阴茎把生殖腔操开了一条缝隙，巴基绵长地尖叫了一声，双腿紧紧地夹住史蒂夫的腰。  
　　“填满我，史蒂夫、史蒂夫……”  
　　巴基的允诺像是一句咒语，史蒂夫挺着腰狠狠顶了一记，把自己完全没入对方高热又敏感的生殖腔，巴基的手因为快感而在他背后胡乱抓着，泪水与汗水绞在一起往下淌——Alpha开始成结了，痛苦又里夹杂着极大的欢愉，仿佛把巴基的意识撕成了两片，在无垠的大海里飘荡着，下沉着。  
　　颈上的刺痛让他短暂地清晰了一瞬，对方膨大的结正卡在后穴里一股股地射着精液，巴基无法自制地颤抖着，接受着对方的标记和数不清的吻。  
　　海洋的味道在空中激荡着，悄无声息地和他身上的柠檬草融合在一起，巴基的睫毛颤动了几下，意识再次陷入沉眠。  
　　史蒂夫仍然压在他的身上，呢喃着说话，巴基分不出神去思考为什么男人的语言突然流畅了起来，他只艰难地捕捉到了几个碎片。  
　　“……等的是你……我自由了，明天带你回家……不会离开你的，永远。”


End file.
